In the reflection of the glass
by hidden stranger
Summary: Sometimes you come across someone, you just cannot let go of. No matter how you go about your live, they're there in your heart and mind until you can finally see them again. Tayna/Cat R Waul pairing. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Thisi s the first time I'd ever thought of doing An American Tail story but had watched the film growing up and loved it. Cat R Waul had alot of potential as did Tanya Mousekewitz. I hope you like this.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

In the recent days that passed, she'd noticed him.

She'd gone through her daily routine of helping her mother and father, keeping her eccentric brother Fievel out of the mischief he'd always find himself running into, even in the middle of nowhere. The town of green river had actually grown, with its founding of free water, new buisnesses flourished and families grew, spreading and connecting the private town with others across the state. Some strays had wandered in, claiming their innocence, or even their showing their declawed paws to the town officals Tiger and Whily Burp. Having heard all the stories of the newly elected security in Green river, noone felt a need to cause any scene by trying anything with the mice that ran the city. They were willing to mind their own buisness and stay far enough away, all they wanted was shelter.

She'd seen him, though, she was dead sure of it. While heading back to her newly fashioned family home, looking at her face in the mirror, a reflection shown not only her own face, but that of one she remembered all too well.

He'd tried to hide it, throwing his attention to everything else around him, but she saw how he'd snuck a glance at her turned back, his eyes zoning in on the one he'd met before. His monocle intensifying his left eye as he left his gaze on her before turning and heading off. She'd thought he'd been chased off weeks ago, why would he come back, he knew he couldn't do anything now, noone would ever listen to him again after attempting to make the entire town into a giant sandwich for he and his feline friends, and why did he keep stopping to take a look her way? While she knew she needed to stay home and tend to the family, she also needed these questions answered. Telling her mother she would be out for a walk, she headed off in the direction the red caped one had gone in.

An hour outside of the city, she'd followed his tracks, they weren't easy to copy, half a cat pawprint, a flat rectangle in the middle from his foot cufflings. She was entering a darker area on the deserted lonely dead town in the distance when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned expecting to see the feline who'd brought her family here in this desert in the first place, but found herself facing an unfamilar grey cat foot that led up to a menacing looking feline face. It said nothing but licked its lips and grabbed the mousekewitz daughter before she could move.

pulling her up to its eye level, the cat hissed and opened its mouth to plunge her inside its jowls, but it stopped suddenly. Tayna opened her eyes to see the cat's mouth still ajar, his paw holding her stopped in its tracks. She then was suddenly blinded by the gleam of the evening sun off the side of a large blade resting against the thoat of her captor. A british voice sounded from behind,

"I believe its in your best interests if you see to put her down." The cat did as it was told, laying the mouse back onto the cooling sand. She looked up to watch the red clad feline crack the grey furred one on the back of the head with the spine of the knife it held. Tayna ran out of the way as the unconsious body fell her way. After it landed, she looked up to see the very cat she'd met previously. He looked at her and then resheathed his knife on the right side of his vest. Backing up she began to feel very dizzy until she was unable to stand or see striaght anymore. Giving into fainting, she dropped onto the sand, leaving herself victim to the most manipulative and vicious of felines.

a few hours later, the female mouse awoke to find herself in a house it appeared. She looked around from where she sat on a large seated chair next to a roaring fire in the fireplace, a couch and several other bits of furniture and cabinates and bookshelves adorned the small house. Looking to her left, she noticed the owner of the house himself, Cat R Waul. The malicious genius cat, who conned several hundred mice into almost becoming he and his friend's dinner. At the moment he was busy entertaining himself with a nap. She looked at him, for such an upright and dignified cat, he slept quite funny. His back against the cushioned chair, his head tilted back, mouth agap, allowing a small snore to excape his fanged mouth. His monocle lay on his right leg, both arms resting in his lap underneath the cape that covered him like a blanket. Tayna looked for an exit, a door, a window, a crack in the wall perhaps? Then she turned back to the sleeping kitty.

He hadn't eaten her, he'd brought her to his home...but why?

The aggravating curiousity she held within her forced her to not leave just yet, before getting some information. If he'd been able ot keep from eating her when she was helpless, he might not have that on his mind at all. Climbing up his chair and up the cat's vest and onto his shoulder, she took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Cat? Cat R Waul?" Her answer was a loud snore, for as proper as this feline portrayed himself, his sleeping manners were another issue entirely. She sighed and pulled lightly on a whisker that drooped by her. Wrinkling his nose slightly and shaking his head as he awoke, the cat stetched open his eyelids and yawned fairly loud, exposing all his sharp and menacing teeth that hid behind his dashing muzzle. Tayna slid down his cape onto his lap, standing atop his left leg. He reached down and picked his monocle and placed it in his left eye.

"Cat R Waul." She said as she stared up at him. His outfit seemed to have remained the same, although he had a few holes in his cape, and a small slash in his vest on his right side. He smiled down at her softly.

"Well it shows you haven't forgotten me either." He said calmly, letting his british heiritage rein through in his voice. Tayna rolled her eyes slightly as she stood before the cat.

"Why am I here? You're supposed to be gone for good!" She said, suddenly getting a bit mad, how could he even have the audacity to show his whiskers anywhere near GreenRiver again? He blew out a soft bit of air through his nose as his eyes focused in on her, she stood waiting for a reply.

"Well my young dear, I may not be exactly welcome in your newly found homestead all the longer, but theres no reason I shouldn't pop in every now and again to see if everything is working out for you all." She looked right back into his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Thats a lie Waul! What do you want, why did you save me for anyway?" He then looked back at her and smirked,

"Oh because you had everything under control it looked like, stuck in the claws of despair, quite literally I might add."

"Your not answering my question, why do you keep coming back into town? Don't think I don't see you watching me, you keep trying to be invisible but I always see you." She said, he looked at her with a slight amusement on his face for a minute, a slience fell between them. Tayna watched the reflections of the fire dance on the fur of Waul's face, shining through the glass in his eye.

"To answer your question Dear Mousekewitz, I couldn't help but...check up on you and see that you were still alright." He said, ending the sentence in a slightly embarassed tone. He hadn't really wanted her to know this, he'd known she would have to find out eventually anyway though. She looke back at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Check up on me? Last time I checked, you were about to eat my whole family if it hadn't been for my brother and Tiger. I can't say I really belive you were just there with good intentions." She walked off his leg and hopped up on the armrest of the chair, he shifted himself to face her.

"Dear Tayna, what do you want, for me to apologize? To say I didn't mean to cause harm to any of you mice? I believe I've lied to you enough as of now so if thats what you wished to hear, then you are in for a rude awakening." She raised and eyebrow as she glared at the fancy dressed cat continue.

"I was in your town earlier because you are something special to me. your voice particuarly, I came by earlier to see if I would be able to catch you when you were singing again." He said, raising both paws together and drumming his fingers slowly. Tayna wasn't really sure what to respond with, so he wanted nothing but her voice in his ears? The feline spoke with an honest tone and sincere look on his face, better than the one he'd used to guide the mice to his town of proposed execution. He propped his left foot up on his right knee and spoke again.

" To answer the sawm of doubts filling your mind, if my intentions had been anything short of what I'm telling you now, do you honestly think you would be standing here dear Tayna?" He extended out a paw for her to walk onto, she stood for a moment and then guided herself onto the leathery pads of his paw, watching the sheathed claws in each of the four furry digits on his hand. He pulled her closer to his face very slowly. She huffed out a sigh of air, as she turned away from the cat.

"You've done alot to me...for me also, I never had an audiance to be infront of, you gave that to me. But what could you have expected to happen if you'd gotten everything you wanted? My family would be dead, I'd be all alone, do you really think I'd forgive you for that?" He stared into her face, thoughts flying into his head.

_Yeah, exactly what would have been your next course of action Waul? You wouldn't of really been able to just tell her sorry for devouring your loved ones but I was hungry and I saved you at least? Ugh Idiot!_

He flinched slightly as his own mind cursed him. returning his attention to the Mousekewitz daughter, he sighed.

"I suppose its pretty obvious I hadn't exaclty realized the collateral damage that was going to entail. In the end true, I would have felt...guilty if you must for what would of happened?" He stated to the mouse in his paw, pondering what her reaction would be. She took his pointer finger in her paws, he ran the other gently down her back as she stared at his padded digit. Suddenly a question raised in her mind, how was he eating? There was no news about town of missing nieghbors and he looked to be in fine shape, where was he getting food from? Turning around, she looked up into his eyes as she asked him.

"Hey, its been a while since you've been in town, how've you been getting by without mice?"

"Hmm, a very good question my dear, I have actually found these retched humans to create rather satisfying fish meals, the one tolorable thing they do right. I play my part well enough for them and I'm fed, when I can't do that engage in a meal of well...hoppity nature when they've strayed to close to my home. Chula is a rather good cook if I do say so myself." He said.

Tayna thought for a minute," So tell me this, did the humans have you as a pet?" For a moment she saw him sneer and glare darkly at the idea, or rather the fect of him being owned by those he despised so. Finally letting his patience take control he answered in a slight growl.

"Yes...I wasapet! Sigh, its nothing more disgusting and utterly repulsive than to be considered a play thing for a pink shiny, annoying human." He spat out, wanting that part of their chat to be done with. Both of them turned and watched the fire as it gently continued to burn slowly in flickering slience.

"Waul...what am I doing here? You haven't told me yet." The mouse asked, wanting to get back home soon and back to her family. Cat R Waul studied the flames for a sec, should he tell her? Would she refuse?

"I brought you here Mouskewitz, to offer you a deal, I told you before, I wanted to hear your voice in its magic, singing so heres what I want. If you are willing once every few weeks to come to my homestead and preform for me, I am willing to bring supplies to you and your family, but noone else, I don't wish to have carry out favors to an entire town I wante on my plate before anyway. Do you accept?" Tayna thought for a moment, her father was in constant need of new bits of wood and string for his violins, her mother, needed cloth for sewing, the baby of the family yasha needed toys. Would he keep his word about this though? Why should she trust him to be around her family now when he almost murdered them a few weeks ago. There was only one way to find out, and besides if things in deep, Tiger and the sherriff would help save the day as always. She looked back at Cat R Waul and then stepped over to his muzzle and gave a soft kiss. Cat suddenly looked back at her in suprise, while feeling a purr crawling up his throat. Why had she done that?

_...Did I just kiss him? What is wrong with me? I just kissed Cat R Waul...I've lost my mind._

The feline himself as at aloss for words momentarily, he reached up and felt his cheek for a sec, staring off into the house, unsure of what to do. He pulled slightly at his shirt to loosen his neck up a bit, untying the string and opening up his collar and then retying it. Taking off his hat he looked at the mouse for a sec before returning the kiss on her cheek the best he could. Her lack of size wasn't exaclty helpful when your a cat giving a kiss to a mouse, it wasn't a very common problem that he knew of, but oh well, nothing was ever easy. Tayna had now become somewhat intoxicated by his peck on her cheek, she ran a paw up and down his furry cheek, drawing her danty fingers along his whiskers. He responded with a loud purr as he took a claw out and soflty ran it over her head and down the back of her neck. She smiled up into his warm green eyes,

"hm, I suppose I could visit every now and again, if you keep your end of the bargain." She said as she began scratching the underside of his chin, sending out a deep purr from inside the capped feline.

"Oh I think you can count on that my dear." He said, giving her another peck on the cheek. Looking out the window he noticed it was begining to get very dark outside.

"Ah, sorry to cut our evening short my diva, but I thik its time we got you home safe." He said with a smile. Cupping her in his paws and setting his tophat upon his head, he led them out of his house and into town. About an hour later, they arrived in front of the Mousehewitz homestead. Mother Mousehewtiz immediatly opened the door and ran out as she saw her daughter in the feline's paws.

"Tayna! My baby! Put her down right this instant!!!" She yelled at the cat who complied, allowing the girl to run to her mother and calm her down. Looking to the mother, he spoke.

"I'll trust your daughter to fill you in on the details of our arrangmet we've set up, in the mean time, I am going to need a list of what you're out of if you don't mind." He said, pullig a pen and paper from inside his vest. The mother was confused, Tayna began filling her in on what they'd agreed upon, she knew he could get what they needed, and it seemed it was worth a try. The mother nodded in understanding before looking back up at the cat and started listing off wht they would need for the coming weeks. He scratched everything down and tucked the notepad and pen back into his vest.

"Alright, well most of this shouldn't be too difficult to aquire, as for now I'll bid you all goodnight and I will be seeing you my dear in a few." He said to Tayna, tipping his hat to her before turning away and walking off before he was spotted. Tayna watched him dissapear into the night and then went insie with her mother to get into bed.

As the family drifted off into sleep, Tayna stared off into the moonlit sky outside their window, she would meet with Waul again, and to be honest, she couldn't wait.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Holy Crap that was a fun thing to put out of my system, hope you all liked it and I may try more if I am up to it later. Take care and please leave a review if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, Hey I decided to go ahead and make a sequel chapter to Reflection in the glass. Basically this takes off where the other ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

He was fast to his word, she gave him that, within a few days, a visitor had returned to the Mousekewitz homestead. He had to come in the late evenings when he knew activity was going to be low and there wouldn't be many eyes on him as he entered Green River. Pulling a red wagon alongside himself, Cat R Waul made his way into the town, occasionally having to stop and slide up against a wall as he'd notice oncomers every now and again.

He pulled up to the house and tapped lightly on the door with one furry claw. Mama Mousekewitz opened the door and walked out. The feline stood patiently as she looked over the items and rechecked her list, it was somewhat crucial to have some of the items and she was always a precautious one. He kneeled down and began pulling this out and setting the larger groceries and such alongside the house when they wouldn't fit through the doorway. The mother finished emptiing out the cart and looked up to the monocloed cat and gave an appreciative smile. She knew he didn't have to do this and she understood the risks he was taking by doing it so the least she could be for the feline was a bit grateful. If it was one thing Russia had taught her growing up, if you treat others kindly, they will do the same for you. Cat smiled back down at her and turned to make his way out and depart, looking in the window he saw tayna looking at him, a grin on her face. He smirked and nodded to her as he continued on back to his homestead.

It took about an hour and a half to get back to his house walking. He didn't really mind, the exercise was good for him and it wasn't all that cold out anyway. Entering his house he light a few of the candles on the chandler in his living room and sat down in his favorite armchair. Taking off his hat and rubbing the fur on his head he blew out a breath of air and sat in slilence for a moment. He stared out the window at the darkened valley, many thoughts running through his mind.

_This is the time to find whether she truly keeps her promise, but why would she break it?_

_what does the rest of the family think of this?_

He mulled the questions over and over in his head until he found himself getting quite tuckered out. Standing from his chair he walked over to his bed/couch and began taking off his outfit. While a very dressy one himself, he never beilived in wearing clothes to bed, that was just silly. Getting settled in, the devonair feline closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

several hours later

The mousekewitz daughter creaked open the door, slipping past the loose boards and into the large living room. She looked around the room a bit, noticing several different artifacts and books in shelves on the walls. She continued into the master bedroom where she heard a familiar snore protrude from the blankets of the bed. Shimming up the bedpost, she made her way onto the covers as seeing a large lump in the middle of the bed. Grinning, she snuck her way under the covers and sheets and journeyed forward towards the dozig cat. It was immensly warm inside the bed, almost ovenlike as she crawled slowly up Waul's leg, up his thigh and around his groin carefully, falling over at this point in time would possibly be the worst way to wake a person in the morning.

She climbed up over his stomach and up onto his chest. Taking a paw, she began scratching underneath the cat's chin to wake him up. A loud purring began as the cat came to, slowly opening his green eyes and focused in on her.

"Ah, someone has arrived a bit earlier than expected." He said, taking a peek from the covers to the window, checking whether the sun had even risen yet or not. Tayna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Its the middle of the day Cat." she said. He smirked and rubbed his eyes with his furry paws.

"That being so, you could have at least waited for me to be dressed." He said rather humorously entertained, bringing out a claw to stroke the mouse's hair gently. Tayna managed to keep from blushing all too much as he petted her. Cat R Waul shook his head to wake up and then ripped the covers off, allowing the full set of daylight to blind him. Groaning he cracked his neck and sat up and hopped off the bed, his tail lazily dragging off the mattress.

"So what was the plan for today my dear?" He asked as he put on his white shirt, the pink/red vest over top of it and then his cape. Tayna stood up on his knee as he worked on his foot cufflings. She handed him his monocle from the bedside table and watched him place it in his eye.

"Well I think first we should have something to eat, I'm hungry." He nodded in agreement, taking her in his paw like carrying a wineglass, the two made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He set Tayna on the counter and then went to work with some sandwich ingredients. He took a knife and cut a fraction out of his sandwich for the mouse. He brought both servings around onto the same plate and sat with her at the table.

Tanya took a nibble of the food before looking up at Cat again.

"Um..Waul, what is this?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, rasing his pointer claw, he swallowed.

"Oh right...that would be rabbit. I take it your not familar with the taste?" He said in an awkward voice. She shook her head, still munching on the bread and lettuce, but pushing the meat away. He picked up the untouched meat and swallowed it dramatically, Tayna shook her head at his antics and continued eating.

After finishing lunch the duo headed over to Cat's piano in the living room. He sat atop the bench and set her on the top of it as he bagan playing a few slow rythmic notes, allowing her time to prepare her voice.

As she released her voice into the world, the monocole'd cat found himself entranced in her voice. Her melodic changes in tone caused his lip to quiver and a gentle tear spring from his eye as he took in her musical talent. She finished off with a drawn out ocolipo, drawing a large smile onto the cat's face.

"That was what I've been waiting so very long for." said to her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She took her paws and pulled him by his whiskers softly back in to return the kiss, his furry face tickling her nose and cheeks. He brought out a rumbling purr, his mouth parting ever so slightly to allow the sound to a pleased feline be heard. She snuggled her face into his furry cheek, running her paws up and down his face.

She broke away finally and looked up at him.

"I'm glad my favorite audiance could enjoy it."

* * *

A/N, Hey theres the end as far as I can think of, if anyone wishes to work more with this then please just message me. Thank you all very much for enjoying this so and have a good day.


End file.
